Eres como una dulce tortura que no puedo olvidar
by Kirtasha
Summary: Una historia que se ambienta en la época pirata, donde el destino enlaza a dos grandes hombres, Arthur Kirkland y Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Un fic de hetalia para los amantes de la pareja Spuk. Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas, lectores y lectoras. Solo espero que esta nota de autora no se mezcle con el fic, porque aún no manejo bien las herramientas del Copy and Paste... Pues este es un fic mío, más concretamente el segundo que hice y a la vez es mi primer long fic. Tuve muchos problemas pues no sabía como terminarlo y estuve meses sin actualizar hasta que un día me obligé a mí misma a darle su merecido final. Está escrito de forma un poco mediocre y los personajes pueden ser OOC, pero aún así lo subo a la página y no lo borro porque es una de mis primeras historias, y a los primeros fics siempre se les tiene cariño (o, al menos, desde mi punto de vista). Aunque creo que la razón de peso que hace que no lo borre es porque es el primer fanfic de mi pareja favorita que escribí... Bueno, no entretengo más, pasen y lean.

* * *

Era una noche oscura. El viento agitaba las velas negras de una nave pirata. La armada española se enfrentaba al temible Arthur Kirkland, capitán de la banda pirata inglesa más conocida en todos los siete mares. El sonido de los cañones y el olor a pólvora inundaban el ambiente. En un pequeño barco se encontraba Antonio Fernández Carriedo, capitán de la armada española, dando instrucciones a sus camaradas.

-¡Capitán!¡Nos hemos quedado sin munición!-decía uno de los tripulantes.

-¡¿Qué?!

El pobre Antonio ya no sabía que hacer. Estaban perdidos. Iban a una muerte segura y todo por ese maldito pirata. Alzó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos verdes, desafiantes, y una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡Acabad con ellos!

Antonio no entendió lo que dijo, hasta que vio con sus propios ojos. Un relieve que había en el barco se abrió de repente dejándo ver un cañón de gigantescas dimensiones que fue saliendo poco a poco.

Se acabó. De aquella no salían con vida.

-¡Fuego!

Se oyó un estruendo, el sonido del aire siendo cortado por un objeto a grandes velocidades y, finalmente una explosión gigantesca.  
Antonio sintió como volaba por los aires para luego caer en el profundo mar. Frío y mojado, lo último que oyó decir fue:

-¡No lo dejeis morir!¡Lo quiero con vida!

Y, de repente, todo se hizo oscuro.

Oscuro. Todo estaba oscuro.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco. Dios, como le dolía la cabeza. ¿Qué coño había pasado? Y, de repente, lo recordó todo. El mar, los barcos, la lucha, Arthur... ¿Arthur? Espera un momento, ¿dónde estaba? Salió de sus pensamientos por el ruido de unos pasos aproximándose.

-¿Ya has despertado?

Una sombra se acercó a la celda. Sus brillantes ojos verdes relucían en la oscuridad.

-¿Quién eres?

Abrió la puerta para acercarse al español.

-Soy Arthur Kirkland. ¿De la explosión ya no me recuerdas?-sonrió.

-¿Cómo podría olvidar a un perro como tú?

-Veo que no has perdido el sentido del humor.-se agachó hasta estar a la misma altura, cogió la cadena que sujetaba el cuello de Antonio y lo trajo hasta él. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

-España es mía.-sonrió para luego alejarse un poco y poder ver el rostro del castaño.

La cara de Antonio era una mezcla de frustración, miedo y derrota. El inglés se dio por satisfecho al verle así. Se levantó y caminó lentamente hacía la puerta. Antonio había perdido todo su orgullo, su hogar, su gente... e iba a perder su dignidad.

-¡Espera!

El inglés se giró interrogante.

-Deja libre a mi país y, a cambio, te ofreceré mi vida.

Arthur estaba perplejo.

-Pero si ya te tengo prisionero, tu vida me pertenece.

-No me refiero a eso... Yo, haré todo lo que tu me digas, sin negarme.

-¿Lo que quiera?-Arthur sonrió con maldad.

-Lo que quieras.-dijo el moreno resignado, pero firme.

Se acercó a Antonio ante la atenta mirada de este y le dio un pequeño mordisco en la oreja, lo que hizo que Antonio se estremeciera.

-Así que el gran Antonio Fernández ahora me pertenece. Hm, será divertido.-esta última frase la dijo en un tono sensual que el español no pasó por alto.

Se alejó de allí y le dio unas órdenes a los guardias que vigilaban la celda.

-Preparadlo para esta noche.-Y se fue con paso lento.


	2. Capítulo 2-Hermosa pesadilla

Pues aquí dejo el segundo capítulo, que sí, que es corto, pero es que me costaba mucho hacer los capítulos largos, (y todavía me sigue costando...). Os dejo con las reflexiones de Antonio

* * *

Capítulo 2-Hermosa pesadilla

Desencadenaron a Antonio y se lo llevaron arrastrando los pies . No podía hacer nada, ya que si se oponía , no liberarían a su país.

Lo llevaron a el camarote del capitán. Cuando abrieron la puerta Antonio se confundió al ver la habitación. Parecía sacada de una mansión y no iba para nada con el estilo del barco. El inglés tenía buen gusto, pero era demasiado ostentoso para él. Un hombre se acercó a el y le dio ropa limpia.

-Ahí tienes el baño.-Y cerró la puerta.

La sala se quedó en silencio absoluto. ¿Qué había querido decir con lo del baño? Le había dado ropa limpia... Entonces quería que se bañara. No era mala idea, estaba sucio de estar en el calabozo. Dejó la ropa en la cama y se dirigió al baño. Entró, llenó la bañera y se metió en ella. Se sentía como en casa. Pero no lo estaba. ¿Volvería algún día a su querida España?

Cerró los ojos acordándose de aquellos campos de cultivo que rodeaban su casa, de su familia y amigos, del color del atardecer que se asemejaba al rojo de los deliciosos tomates, de Romano... Le dijo que volvería pero, ahora no lo tenía tan claro. Se imaginó a Romano con los mofletes inflados regañándole por no haber vuelto antes y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Aquel pequeño podía con él. Se sumergió hasta encontrarse debajo del agua y volvió a subir. Salió de la bañera y buscó una toalla que encontró perfectamente doblada en el interior de un mueble. Se secó y fue a por la ropa. Una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, sencillo pero cómodo. Al terminar de vestirse buscó unos zapatos pero no se los habían dado. De todas formas, ¿por qué lo trataban así? Es decir, era su prisionero, y ahora olía a rosas y vestía ropa nueva. Quién sabe en lo que estaría pensando Arthur... Se tumbó en la cama dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro. Parecía alguien valiente y con un carácter fuerte pero estaba seguro de que detrás de toda esa fachada se encontraba un Arthur sensible, o quizás no. Arthur era ese tipo de personas que le cuesta relacionarse con la gente, como si pusiera barreras al rededor suya y a partir de cierto punto no pudieras acercarte más a él. Y, aún así la gente se interesaba por él nada más ver esas preciosas joyas verdes que tenía por ojos, que hipnotizaban, que inspiraban terror, que transmitían ternura... bueno eso último no lo sabía. Cerró los ojos cansado, ¿qué querría decir con "preparadlo para esta noche"? Había oído rumores de que a veces los tripulantes más favorecidos de su tripulación pasaban algunas noches en su camarote. Pero eso no puede ser cierto, ¿verdad? Mierda, ¿en qué se había metido? Por un momento se imaginó a Arthur encima suya con una mirada muy sugerente. Abrió los ojos de golpe, sonrojado por la repentina imagen. ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?! Apartó esas ideas de su cabeza y la apoyó en la almohada. En verdad, la cama era grande. Olía a él. Toda la cama tenía su olor a delicioso té. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, con la intención de dormir aunque fuera un rato y, olvidándose de que se encontraba en aquel sitio, se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.


	3. Capítulo 3-La primera mirada

Tercer cap subido. Perdón por las faltas y las incoherencias que os podáis encontrar. Varias cosas, este capítulo (y el 4, creo) están escritos con POV, es decir punto de vista de un personaje. Lo hice porque quería probar a escribir así, me di cuenta de que no se me daba bien y volví a la narración normal en el cap 5. Además este capítulo puede resultar algo cursi o muy cursi (no sé, a mí ahora me lo parece xD) y Arthur sabe español. Sí, sabe español, no preguntéis que ahora lo podréis leer. No entretengo más. ¡Gracias por leer y por los reviews!

* * *

(Arthur)

Tardarían dos días en llegar a Inglaterra, su amado hogar. Y, si sobraba tiempo durante su estancia allí, podría visitar a Alfred. Una imagen de él se proyecto en su mente, seguro que lo echaba tanto de menos como él lo hacía.

Pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como que tenía a su enemigo más fuerte encerrado en su habitación, o en lo bien que se lo pasaría esa noche. Lo tendría solo para él y nadie más. Se relamió pensando en todo lo que podría hacer, y lo que Antonio tendría que soportar, sin negarse. Era un plan perfecto para humillarlo y poder ver su rostro lleno de vergüenza, aunque, también podría disfrutar de aquel momento de otra forma. El español era bien favorecido, empezando por su pelo. Su pelo castaño, siempre brillante y sedoso, seguramente. Su cuerpo bien formado por una dura vida de entrenamiento, su piel morena tan diferente a las de la gente de Inglaterra y... Sus ojos, de un verde tan parecido pero a la vez tan distinto de los suyos, pues en ellos se reflejaba la verdad, la honradez, y el "ayudar a los demás" que Arthur tanto odiaba. Aquella sonrisa tan blanca y perfecta, que reflejaba la pureza de su alma y su acento condenada mente sexy... Dios, como no iba a disfrutar de aquella noche si tenía en su camarote a un ser perfecto. Y era solo suyo...

Suspiró cansado y recordó la primera vez que se encontró con él, en aquella taberna de Port Margaret...

_Hace 3 años en Port Margaret, Inglaterra..._

Perfecto. Todo era perfecto. Era una noche de verano en la que todo el mundo bebía como si no hubiera un mañana y las prostitutas ganaban más de lo normal. Todas las tabernas de Puerto Margarita estaban abarrotadas, y Arthur Kirkland y su tripulación se lo estaban pasando en grande en una en especial, _El buen trago,_ una taberna que frecuentaban desde su primer saqueo.

-Capitán, ¿me puede dar mi salario por adelantado?

Arhtur lo miró con resignación. Seguro que lo quería para pasar un buen rato con una mujer de mala muerte. En fin, más vale que no se arrepintiera de gastárselo ahora. Se pasó la mano por el bolsillo de adentro de su casaca y saco un pequeño saquito de tela con monedas dentro. Con un fácil movimiento de mano se lo tiró a su camarada y volvió a la mesa donde estaba jugando a las cartas.

Era una noche perfecta.

Aún más, porque esa mano la ganaba él.

-No juegues si no sabes, Marc.-decía Arthur con burla, de lo que obtuvo como respuesta un gruñido por parte de éste.

Las voces de la gente del fondo de la taberna lo sacaron de aquel juego de cartas. Curioso por saber cual era la razón de que alzaran tanto la voz, Arthur se unió a la multitud.

-Venga, capitán, ¡toque otra!

¿Capitán? Así que se trataba de un pirata.

-¡Si, toque otra! Si uno tiene un don, tiene que compartirlo.

Las voces de la gente se oían mientras Arthur se acercaba para desvelar quien era aquel misterioso hombre.

-Esta bien, pero esta es la última, ¿eh?-una amable voz se alzó sobre las otras. La voz más hermosa que había oído en toda su vida. Se apresuró para hacerse paso entre la multitud y ver él espectáculo. Cuando por fin llegó a la primera fila, pudo verlo con claridad.

-Esta canción se titula, _Eres como una dulce tortura que no quiero olvidar_.

Ante él se encontraba un hombre de piel morena, pelo castaño y hermosos ojos verdes, que tendría seguramente su misma edad. Español.

Cogió la guitarra y sus dedos empezaron a bailar entre las cuerdas formando una melodía que luego fue acompañada por su voz. Había que reconocerlo, la voz de aquel chico era preciosa y acompañada con la guitarra era aún mejor, una actuación digna de ver y escuchar. La voz del español fluía suavemente en el ambiente junto a las notas que salían de la guitarra, deleitando a los espectadores que miraban la escena con admiración.

Arthur sabía español gracias a un pariente suyo que le enseñó de pequeño y pudo saber el significado de la canción. Iba sobre un joven que se había enamorado de una mujer casada, de como intentaba enamorarla día tras día, de como pretendía seducirla y, de como finalmente un día consumaron su amor con la mala suerte de que su marido se enteró al día siguiente y asesinó a su mujer suicidándose después. Las últimas palabras de la canción, a las que el español parecía ponerle especial sentimiento, contaban como no pudiendo soportar el no verla jamás, el también se suicidaba tirándose al mar... Una canción triste, la verdad. El español terminó de tocar las últimas notas y el local se llenó de aplausos. Arthur, todavía atónito, tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando se dio cuenta aplaudió también. Tenía talento, y mucho. Los hombres más cercanos a él se acercaron a felicitarle, y las mujeres también se le acercaron, pero no precisamente a felicitarle. Ante aquel coqueteo entre el español y aquellas chicas, Arthur apartó la mirada. Él también tenía que acercarse, quería hablar con él pero... ¿qué le diría? Además, ¿para que quería hablar con él? Joder, solo era un pirata más que sí, tocaba de muerte y cantaba aún mejor pero, al fin y al cabo solo era un hombre más. Solo eso. Estaba dispuesto a darse la vuelta y volver a darle una paliza a Marc jugando a las cartas cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con una mirada verde, sensual, atrayente... Se quedaron así unos cinco segundos hasta que el español se acercó dispuesto a hablarle.

(Antonio)

Se revolvió inquieto. Había soñado con la primera vez que habló con Arthur, en como aquel inglés había captado su atención de aquella forma.

_Hace 3 años en Puerto Margarita, Inglaterra, esa misma noche..._

Se acordaba a la perfección. De hecho, nunca lo olvidaría. Un joven inglés se había acercado a ver su actuación, cuando él aún tocaba la guitarra. Se topó con aquellos hermosos iris verdes y se mantuvieron la mirada, sin ninguna expresión. Finalmente, se acercó a él, aún no sabía lo que iba a decir pero, tenía que hablar con él. Y es que, lo que le llamó la atención de él era su blanca piel como porcelana, tan poco común en sus tierras. Se puso delante suya y la conversación comenzó, torpemente.

-Hola, soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo.-Le tendió una mano como saludo junto a una seductora sonrisa, que Arthur no pasó por alto.

Arthur dudó, pero al final se dio por vencido.

-Arthur Kirkland.-y le tendió la mano igualmente.

-No he podido evitar fijarme en ti cuando estaba tocando. No sabía que la música española le gustara a los ingleses.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no lo haces mal. Y dime, ¿Qué te trae por Inglaterra?

-Bueno, cosas del oficio. Soy capitán.

-Yo también. Oye, si tienes tiempo,¿aceptarías que te invitará a un ron?

-Claro, que el mundo se acabe el día que rechace una copa.

Ambos sonrieron.

Antonio siguió a Arthur a través de la taberna, pasando entre la gente. Cuando pasaron por la mesa en la que se encontraban los tripulantes de Arthur jugando a las cartas, Marc se fijo en el hombre que le seguía y se levantó enseguida. Apartó un poco a Antonio, que no lo notó, y cogió del brazo a Arthur, pero no de una forma impertinente, solo para señalar que tenía una cosa que decirle, que se parara.

-Antonio pide dos jarras y dile que ahora pago yo.

El español asintió y se dirijo a la barra.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Marc?-preguntó el inglés con impaciencia.

-Señor, hay una cosa que tengo que decirle.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo...

-Pero señor, es importante.

-Ya me lo dirás luego.-Arthur se soltó de su atadura y se fue hacia la barra.

-¡Se trata del hombre que os acompaña!-gritó lo más que podía. Pero el inglés no lo oyó.

Se reunió con Antonio en la barra, que ya había pedido y observo la enorme jarra de ron sobre la madera. La cogió dispuesto a brindar, aquella noche estaba de buen humor y, si tenía suerte, podría llevarse al español a la cama.

-Brindemos.-alzó la copa.

Antonio también la alzó.

-¿Por qué brindamos?

-¡Por la brillante época pirata!-lo dijo con tal entusiasmo que se le pegó a Antonio.

-¡Si!¡Por la época pirat...!-se calló de repente para poner cara de confusión.

Arthur dio un gran sorbo a su jarra, refrescándose la garganta. Pero dejó de beber al ver como le miraba Antonio.

-¿Qué te pasa?¿No bebes?

Y sin esperarlo nadie, Antonio sacó su espada para cortarle al cuello, pero algo se interpuso entre el sable y el cuello de Arthur. Marc, que ya se imaginaba que eso pasaría, interpuso su sable y de repente, toda la taberna se enfrentaba en una encarnizada pelea, incluso Arthur empezó a luchar. En un momento, se encontraron Arthur y Antonio, y comenzaron con las estocadas.

-¡No me dijiste que eras pirata!

-¡Pensé que eras "capitán"!

-¡Si, pero de la armada!

-¡¿Armada?!

Chocaron las dos espadas, cara contra cara, pirata contra marine.

-Es una pena Antonio,-dijo sosteniéndole la mirada junto al sable-me hubiera gustado pasar esta noche contigo, y oír tus gemidos, suplicándome por más.-una última sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. Dio la última estocada, que Antonio no pudo parar a causa de la confusión de las palabras de Arthur, y el rubor en sus mejillas.

Calló al suelo quedando a escasos centímetros de la puntiaguda espada del inglés, que ahora rozaba su cuello.

Había ganado, al menos esa batalla.

-¡Retirada!-gritó Arthur a sus hombres.-Ha sido un placer Antonio, nos veremos pronto.-y dicho esto le guiñó un ojo divertido, mientras observaba aquel rubor en las mejillas del moreno. Y se marchó.

* * *

Terminó de recordar. La verdad es que su encuentro fue algo brusco pero, interesante. Y lo que le dijo de la cama y el guiño... No pudo evitar ruborizarse. De hecho si era sincero el aceptaba cualquier amor, le daba igual si era heterosexual u homosexual así que eso para él no era un problema. El problema era lo que no le había dicho aquella noche a Arthur, que él también quería pasar la noche con él, por eso se había acercado a hablarle...


	4. Capítulo 4-La noche más oscura

Pues seguimos con los POV y llegamos al lemon (muy mal escrito, aviso). Una cosa más, quiero decir que el título está dedicado a un libro bastante bueno que leí en la época en la que escribí este fanfic, de escritora española: Ana Alcolea. Lo recomiendo.

* * *

(Arthur)

Eran las 12:00 de la noche. La hora mágica en la que todo puede pasar.

Se dirigió a su camarote, donde le esperaba su Antonio. Dios, todo era perfectamente perfecto, nada ni nadie podría estropearlo. Allí estaba enfrente de la puerta, dispuesto a entrar. Respiró hondo y se dirigió a si mismo una sonrisa, nada podía fallar. Cogió el pomo con fuerza y entró. La habitación estaba en silencio, pudo ver un bulto en la cama. Intento no hacer mucho ruido mientras se aproximaba a él. Estaba dormido. Su rostro parecía el de un ángel. Pasó un dedo por la mejilla del moreno, que se revolvió un poco, hasta que abrió los ojos.

La primera vista que obtuvo fue la del inglés al lado suya.

-¿Dormiste bien, Antonio?-preguntó el inglés con un tono divertido.

Antonio no dijo nada, solo se incorporó un poco hasta sentarse y apartó la mirada hacia un lado.

-Ah, ¿ahora no vas a hablarme?-aquel tono suyo no desapareció.

El español le miró cabreado, manteniendo la actitud firme que siempre tenía ante sus enemigos.

-Que no me resista no significa que tenga que comunicarme contigo.-respondió Antonio de mal humor.

Ante esta respuesta, Arthur frunció el ceño.

-Pues entonces, tendré que sacarte las palabras a la fuerza.

El rubio se montó encima de Antonio, colocando sus piernas a ambos lados de las del otro y empezó a desabotonarle la camisa. El castaño no podía hacer nada, así que solo se quedo mirando, ruborizado. Cuando terminó, se la quitó suavemente, y observó su torso. Todo estaba bien marcado, sin llegar a pasarse, muy bien definido. Se acercó a su cuello, y empezó a recorrerlo con los labios, despacio, no había prisa. Ante el contacto, Antonio se tensó, pero volvió a relajarse cuando bajó a sus pectorales. Empezó a lamerle uno de los pezones, también lento.

-Oye... eso...-Antonio intentó hablar pero, aunque quisiera negarlo, la verdad es que aquello le estaba gustando.

Arthur siguió bajando por el torso desnudo del moreno. Sus abdominales, su ombligo... hasta que llegó a los pantalones, que desabrocho con la boca.

-Oye, espera un momento, ¿no iras a...?-Antonio sabía lo que vendría a continuación y aunque, una parte de él no quería, la otra lo deseaba.

Arthur le quitó los pantalones, y observó la erección de Antonio.

-Parece que en español "no", significa "si".-Arthur sonrió divertido y, sin poder esperarlo más le quito los calzoncillos.

El español no le había defraudado, su "armada" parecía bastante grande. Arthur se relamió antes de coger el miembro de Antonio.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-dijo un Antonio totalmente ruborizado.

Paso su lengua por la punta, en círculos muy lentos, también por los lados, y le dio una pequeña mordida, ganándose un gemido de Antonio. Finalmente, se lo metió dentro lentamente.

-¡Ahm!mm...aha...-Antonio no podía reprimir los sonidos que salían por su boca, el placer que le estaba dando Arthur no podía ser humano.

Arhur jugaba con sus labios y su lengua, que recorría el miembro de Antonio de arriba a bajo. Paró y se lo sacó de la boca.

-Acabamos ya o... ¿Quieres que siga?-dijo Arhur en un tono sensual que a Antonio solo le excitaba más.

Se lo pensó un segundo, pero la respuesta era clara.

-Sigue...-dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué? Perdona, no te oigo.-Lo oía a la perfección pero quería que le suplicara.

-Joder... ¡Sigue, por favor!-Antonio agarró el pelo de Arthur y le hizo tragar su miembro entero.

Arthur siguió con lo suyo, pasando su lengua por todos los lados.

-Ahh.. ¡ah!.. sigue, ¡sigue!-Antonio se avergonzaba de si mismo por su comportamiento pero, había que admitirlo, la lengua del inglés lo volvía loco.

-Me voy a... correr...

Arthur se apartó en el momento en que Antonio se corrió. El rostro de Antonio era todo un poema.

-No conocía esta faceta tuya, Antonio. Si no fuera por que eres mi prisionero, incluso diría que te esta gustando.-Arthur sonrió con suficiencia.

(Antonio)

Pero, ¿qué coño estaba haciendo? Arthur era su enemigo y sí, aquello le estaba gustando pero, aún así... Bueno, ¿qué tenía de malo? Nadie se iba a enterar de lo que estaba pasando allí y, si le gustaba, ¿por qué no seguir? Definitivamente, era un puto masoquista.

Arthur se incorporó un poco hasta sentarse de nuevo.

-Si quieres, puedes intervenir en el juego. Jugar solo nunca es divertido.-una sonrisa entre lasciva y divertida se dibujó en su rostro.

Antonio se quedó pensativo. La verdad es que quería probar aquella piel.

-Vamos Antonio, sé que lo estas deseando.

Por toda respuesta el español juntó sus labios con los del inglés. Con fuerza, lengua contra lengua luchaban por saber quien iba a tener el control de la situación. Arthur le cogió de las muñecas y lo tumbó otra vez en la cama para seguir besándolo con más fiereza. Antonio mordió el labio del rubio y después recogió la sangre con la lengua. Arhur bajó hasta su cuello, pasando su lengua sobre él y marcándolo con pequeños mordiscos. Hizo una pausa y se quito la camisa. El español se ruborizó en seguida al ver el torso tan bien formado del inglés, que noto como las mejillas de Antonio empezaban a arder. Ante esto, solo sonrió divertido otra vez. Había tantas cosas del español que le hacían reír. Se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Ahora estaban los dos completamente desnudos, ninguno tenía ventaja sobre el otro. Se miraron durante un segundo, que pareció más que eterno. Verde contra verde. Antonio sonrojado, Arthur también. Ya fuese por el calor de sus cuerpos o por la situación. Sin decir nada, Arthur colocó las piernas del español una en cada hombro, dispuesto a entrar. Una primera embestida logró meter la punta, a lo que Antonio solo le hizo dar un suspiro ahogado. Después más fuertes, hasta llevar un ritmo.

-¡Ah!¡Mhh!Aahh...¡Ah!-Antonio no intentaba cerrar la boca ante los repetidos gemidos. Dios, eso era el cielo. Nadie le había hecho sentir así en la vida.

El cabecero de la cama chocaba repetidamente con la cabeza de Antonio, que agarraba la almohada fuertemente para soportar el dolor del miembro de Arthur, que se deleitaba con la imagen de Antonio. Tener al español debajo suya lo volvía loco. Arthur disminuyó el ritmo de las embestidas y recibió una queja por parte de Antonio.

-¿Por... por qué paras?-preguntó Antonio molesto.

-Te daré más fuerte si tú me lo pides.-Arthur esbozó una sonrisa de diversión ante el reproche de Antonio. ¿Pediría por más? Antonio dudó un momento, solo un segundo antes de hablar.

-Dame más fuerte, dame hasta que no sienta nada más que tu penetrándome, hasta que no sienta las piernas... y no pares hasta que rompas la cama.-hasta Antonio se sorprendió así mismo de lo que dijo. Arthur sonrió satisfecho y siguió con las embestidas, más fuertes que las anteriores y más rápidas.

-Sigue... No pares... ¡Más fuerte Arthur!-Antonio estaba desbocado, ya no podría parar, ni aún haciendo eso iba a recuperar su dignidad. Pero ya le daba igual.-¡Ah!¡ah!¡Joder, más fuerte!

En la habitación solo se escuchaba los excitantes gemidos de Antonio y la dulce melodía de los muelles de la cama al compás de dos cuerpos.

Antonio estaba apunto de correrse, y Arthur también. Con una última embestida que llego a un punto sensible de Antonio, se corrió en el abdomen de Arthur y unos segundos después, Arthur dentro de Antonio. Arthur salió de él cuando terminaron y se dejó caer al lado de Antonio. Los dos estaban agotados, con las respiraciones aún agitadas.

Antonio no sabía que hacer o decir. Estaba desnudo, ruborizado y avergonzado. Nunca pensó que el tener a Arthur dentro de él se sentiría tan bien. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con que Arthur lo miraba... No sabría decir el sentimiento que expresaban sus ojos pero, sintió mucha calidez al verlos. Arthur se acercó más a él y lo beso, lento y suave. Estuvieron así unos minutos más, hasta que se separaron para tomar aire. Antonio apoyó la cabeza en el cuello de Arthur, sintiendo como la respiración del rubio chocaba con su pelo. Arthur le pasó un brazo por encima, acercándolo más y Antonio hizo lo mismo. Finalmente, los dos se durmieron.


	5. Capítulo 5-Comencemos este juego

Más POV (creo que este es el último cap que los tiene) y más lemon. Y un loro (animal muy piratesco). Gracias por los comentarios y por leer. Una cosa más, hice una cartel en desmotivaciones con el título de este cap y el siguiente, aquí dejo el link: /5718984/Comencemos-este-juego

* * *

(Antonio)

¿Dónde estaba? Era un lugar precioso. Una colina con un árbol en lo más alto, y él estaba recostado en su tronco. Sentía la presión de alguien en su abdomen. Bajó la mirada, era Romano. Aquellos días tranquilos eran los que más le gustaban. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero enseguida los volvió a abrir, había notado algo. Ahora Romano ya no estaba allí y la colina se había transformado en la orilla de un precioso lago. Dirigió su mirada al agua donde pudo distinguir que alguien le llamaba.

-¡Antonio!-decía un rubio sonriente mientras agitaba el brazo enérgicamente.-¡Vente, el agua esta buenísima!

¿Ese era Arthur? Sí, lo era. Y, al parecer, estaba desnudo. Un ligero rubor inundó sus mejillas. Sintió las ganas de refrescarse y se acerco al lago donde el inglés le tendía la mano, aún sonriendo. Alargó su brazo y... la imagen se rompió, como en un espejo. El rostro de Arthur se rompió en mil pedazos y el lago había desaparecido, solo había oscuridad. De repente lo comprendió todo, era un sueño.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, recordando al instante todo lo que sucedió la otra noche. Está era la situación: estaba en la cama de su peor enemigo después de una noche de sexo salvaje. Bueno, no era la mejor forma de empezar el día pero tenía que conformarse. Se incorporó hasta sentarse y observo el cuarto. Todo estaba igual que ayer, solo que su ropa estaba desperdigada por el suelo y las sábanas se habían descolocado totalmente. Miró a su lado, donde minutos antes Arthur dormía. Empezó a vagar en su mente en busca de recuerdos de la otra noche y los fue rememorando uno tras otro hasta el momento en el que se durmió junto al rubio. Se sonrojó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué diría su gente si se enterase de que se había acostado con un hombre que, encima era el que tenía atemorizado al país? Apoyó la cabeza en el cabecero de la cama. A él le daba igual que Arthur fuese hombre, pero a los demás no. Y, joder tampoco era nada serio, solo era sexo, ¿no? A todo eso, ¿dónde estaba Arthur? Seguro que se había levantado antes para evitar la típica y vergonzosa escena del "día después", donde ninguno de los dos sabría que decir por lo acontecido la otra noche. Pero lo peor estaba por llegar. Antonio difícilmente podía sentir vergüenza, pero aquello fue demasiado. ¿Qué haría cuando viese a Arthur? ¿Cómo justificaría sus palabras de anoche? Sobre todo, aquel vergonzoso párrafo que le soltó:

**Dame más fuerte, dame hasta que no sienta nada más que tu penetrándome, hasta que no sienta las piernas... y no pares hasta que rompas la cama.**

Pero, ¡¿cómo se le ocurrió decirle eso?! El rubor de sus mejillas aumentó considerablemente. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Arthur cuando lo viese? Que situación tan embarazosa... No debía de pensar en eso ahora. Se vistió rápidamente con la misma ropa de ayer. Iba a buscar a Arthur para aclararlo todo. Se dirigió a la puerta y giró el pomo. Pero qué... La puerta estaba cerrada... ¡Ese cabrón lo había encerrado aposta! Seguro que solo lo hacía para no hablar con él sobre lo de ayer. Suspiró, volviendo sobre sus pasos. Y ahora, ¿qué hacía? Decidió ir a bañarse. Total, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

(Arthur)

Sal. El mar desprendía ese olor que a Arthur siempre le reconfortaba. Hoy no era un día muy soleado. El cielo estaba nublo, y una fresca brisa mecía su pelo. Se podría quedar eternamente en esa posición observando el mar, y nunca se cansaría. Se pasó un dedo por los labios, recordando la otra noche. ¿De verdad había pasado o, solo fue un sueño? No. Aquello fue real. Tenía a Antonio solo para él, encerrado en su habitación. ¿Qué haría con él? Fue solo sexo pero... no lo sabia describir. La sensación y los sentimientos que tenía respecto al moreno eran confusos. No le quería, pero tampoco le odiaba. ¿Le gustaba...? Quizá esa era la descripción que más se acercaba a lo que sentía. Unas voces lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Era el loro informante, que ya había llegado. Voló hasta posarse en su hombro y habló.

-Rodeamos península, gente contraataca, por ahora ninguna perdida.-el loro habló pausadamente. Era uno de los mejores loros informantes que tenía, por su capacidad de aprender bastantes palabras y memorizarlas.

Bien, justo como había dicho el loro, por ahora no había ninguna amenaza por parte de los españoles, pero sabía que no tardarían en llegarle malas noticias. Sintió la repentina gana de ver a Antonio. Por alguna razón el estar con él le reconfortaba, al igual que el olor del mar. Pero, ¿qué haría cuando lo viese? Suspiró. Ahora mismo no podía pensar con claridad, solo quería verle. Demonios... ¿por qué se comportaba así?, ¿a qué venía esa repentina obsesión por el castaño?

Casi inconscientemente, se dirigió a su camarote, dispuesto a enfrentarse a aquella mirada verde que tanto le gustaba. Ya frente a la puerta dudó un momento, pero solo uno. Finalmente sacó la llave y la abrió. La cerró despacio, también con llave. Allí no había nadie. ¿Estaría en la bañera? La ropa del español en la cama y la puerta cerrada del baño le indicó que sí. ¿Por qué cerraría la puerta si estaba solo? Supuso que era por pura intimidad. La idea de Antonio desnudo al otro lado de la sala le tentaba enormemente, pero se contendría. Por ahora.

-¿Hola?-Antonio preguntó temeroso dentro del baño.-¿Hay alguien ahí?

-Soy yo, Antonio.-la voz de Arthur sonó firme y clara.

Arthur pudo percibir como Antonio salía de la bañera derramando algo de agua. Seguro que se había puesto nervioso. Una débil carcajada se escapó de sus labios, inaudible para Antonio. De repente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al moreno empapado, sujetando la toalla que le cubría de cintura para abajo y ligeramente sonrojado. Desviaba la mirada para otro lado. "Seguro que no quiere ni verme". Se estaba controlando pero, la vista que tenía del español solo le incitaba a arrancarle la toalla y hacerle el amor salvajemente. No, debía controlarse, solo un poco más.

-Antonio.-llamó su atención y le miró aún sonrojado. Dio unas palmaditas en la cama, indicando que se sentara al lado suya. Este dudó un momento pero lo hizo. Arthur lo miraba a él, y él miraba al suelo. De alguna forma u otra, aquella situación le hacía gracia.

(Antonio)

Joder, no había estado más nervioso en toda su vida. Pero, ¿qué le pasaba? Solo era Arthur. El mismo Arthur con el que se había acostado la otra noche, pero Arthur, a fin de cuentas.

-Antonio.-le volvió a llamar con la misma voz tranquila de antes.

Dirigió su mirada a las esmeraldas de su compañero. Un segundo. Dos, tres... El rostro de Arthur transmitía un sentimiento que no sabría describir. Era impasible, pero sus ojos desbordaban emociones. En ese momento vio otra cara de Arthur que no sabía si existía. Su lado sensible, ese que se preguntaba si tenía.

(Arthur)

Dios. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué era lo que sentía en ese momento? Por toda respuesta cogió el mentón del castaño y lo acercó hasta él, uniendo sus labios. El español parecía sorprendido pero se dejó hacer. Al principio fue un leve roce, pero luego se convirtió en algo apasionado. Antonio tomó su rostro para atraerlo más hacía su cuerpo y le beso más fuerte. Lo tiró sobre la cama y se puso encima suya. Se separaron un momento para tomar aire. Se miraron otra vez a los ojos. Sonrieron, no sabían por qué. Antonio volvió a juntar sus labios y débiles gemidos empezaron a llenar el cuarto. Mientras se besaban, Antonio comenzó a tocar el torso de Arthur y a explorarlo por todos los lados posibles. Antonio le desabrochó la camisa y se la quitó apremiante, ya no podía parar. Y tampoco quería.


	6. Chapter 6eltítuloriginalesdemasiadolar g...

Cap 6 subido, continuación del lemon.

* * *

Sus bocas se juntaban, se separaban y se volvían a juntar. Las manos de Antonio recorrían el torso desnudo de Arthur y también su espalda. Antonio se acercó más al rubio, pegándose todo lo posible a él y rozando su miembro erecto con el del otro, haciéndole saber que estaba a punto. Los besos no paraban, Antonio bajó a su cuello y le mordió repetidas veces ganándose los gemidos del rubio. Llegó a uno de los pezones y empezó a lamerlo estimulando el otro con la mano. Arthur por su parte, empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones. Antonio le ayudó quitándoselos de un solo tirón que solo excitó más al rubio.

-Eso no es justo, Antonio.-dijo Arthur en tono burlón señalando con la mirada la toalla.

Por toda respuesta, Antonio se la quitó de la misma manera que había hecho con los pantalones de Arthur. El rubio sonrió ante la acción de Antonio.

-Ponte a cuatro patas.-dijo el moreno sin reparos.

-Oblígame.-dijo el inglés burlón.

Antonio le cogió de las caderas y en un rápido movimiento lo tuvo donde quería. El otro tampoco opuso mucha resistencia, quería saber lo que haría acontinuación.

La visión que tenía el español de Arthur era perfecta. Se agachó y empezó a lamer la entrada de Arthur.

-O-Oye... nunca pensé que me harían esto... y menos tú.

-¿Qué pasa Arthur? ¿Nunca te han dado un "beso negro"?-dijo el español divertido. Antonio lamía su entrada mientras los gemidos de Arthur se expandían por el cuarto.

Una vez terminada la tarea, Antonio se incorporó y se sentó al otro lado de la cama. Como si de un perro se tratara, Arthur se acercó a él suplicante y le susurró al oído.

-Fuck me hard, Antonio.-Dijo el rubio aún jadeante con un tono sensual. Dicho esto, le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Como sabes cuál es mi punto débil...-dijo Antonio burlón.

-Ya sabes. Ten cerca a tus amigos y aún más cerca a tus enemigos.-se alejó y se montó encima del moreno.

Arthur se sujetó a los hombros del español y las embestidas comenzaron. Antonio sujetaba las caderas del rubio subiéndolo y bajándolo, y éste se empezó a mover al ritmo de las embestidas de Antonio.

-Bloody Hell! God... God!-Arthur no paraba de soltar todo tipo de improperios que a Antonio le excitaban enormemente.-¡A-Antonio! Anto... Antonio...ah ¡Hm!

Antonio buscó la boca del rubio y, sin parar el ritmo, empezaron a besarse nuevamente. Por un momento se preguntó si iría al infierno por esto. Bueno, si iba a pasar la eternidad entre las llamas, pasaría el resto de su vida con Arthur, porque no lo dejaría.

Arthur se acercó de nuevo a su oído y empezó a darle pequeñas mordidas mientras sus gritos inundaban los tímpanos del castaño. Con esta última acción, los dos se corrieron. Se quedaron en la misma posición, jadeantes y con el español aún dentro del rubio. Se miraron a los ojos. La mirada de Arthur desprendía una calidez impropia en él que a Antonio le pareció realmente adorable. Le cogió el rostro y volvió a besarle, esta vez más suave y lento, más profundo. En pocos segundos, los dos habían pasado de un plano pasional a otro más sentimental. El castaño tumbó al rubio en la cama y salió de él. El rostro de Arthur era indescriptible. Su tez blanca se había vuelto sudorosa y sus cabellos se le habían pegado a la frente. Sus labios sonrojados y semiabiertos, suplicando que los cerrasen con un beso y sus ojos, que seguían teniendo aquella calidez que tanto le gustaba. Y allí mismo donde se encontraba, pudo ver el lado sensible de Arthur. Se acercó otra vez a él, no podía parar. Le besó igual de dulce que antes y el rubio pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Antonio. No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado ya, solo se separaron cuando sus cuerpos no pudieron más y el sueño les cerró los párpados.

* * *

¿Soy la única a la que le parece que Arthur y Antonio vestidos de enfermeras serían jodidamente sexys? Ya se que no viene a cuento, pero es que no puedo parar de imaginármelos a los dos en posturas sugerentes mientras están vestidos así...


	7. Capítulo 7-Are you ready?

Una blanca nube. Esponjosa, suave y cómoda. ¿Estaría en el cielo? Y él que pensaba que iría al infierno. Estaba enfrente de una puerta dorada. A un lado se encontraba un señor ya entrado en años, con barba y detrás de una mesita que sostenía un registro.

-¿Nombre?-el viejo habló, sosteniendo una pluma en su mano derecha.

Dudó un momento en si decírselo o no pero, ¿acaso no era ese hombre el tan famoso San Pedro?, ¿El que se encuentra a las puertas del cielo?

-Antonio Fernández Carriedo.-finalmente cedió.

El hombre buscó con la mirada algo en el registro. Frunció el ceño y volvió a mirarle.

-Según esto debería dejarte pasar pero, aquí dice que hay un incidente grave en tu vida.

Antonio ya se imaginaba lo que era.

-Puedes elegir tu mismo. La persona relacionada con el incidente se encuentra en el infierno. Si cruzas estas puertas, no volverás a verle. Pero a cambio vivirás cómodamente toda la eternidad, con todo lo que puedas desear.

Antonio sabía perfectamente lo que quería, no dudó ni un solo momento.

-Lo único que deseo, es estar con Arthur.

-Que así sea.

Un gran remolinó rojo se abrió detrás de él. Se giró para verlo con más atención. Asomó un poco la cabeza.

-Algo que tiene el mismo color que el tomate no puede ser tan malo...-murmuró para sí.

Se lanzó de lleno, sin mirar atrás, porque sabía que la persona que más amaba le esperaría abajo.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, intentando que la luz no le hiciese daño al contacto con sus pupilas. Otro maldito sueño de los suyos. ¿Es qué no podía soñar con algo normal por una vez? Se giró en la cama y observó al cuerpo que se encontraba a su lado. Un rubio apoyando un codo sobre la almohada le observaba sonriendo.

-_Good morning_.-dijo con una voz melosa y clara.

Ante esto, Antonio solo sonrió. Arthur se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Se levantó sin reparar en que estaba desnudo y un ligero rubor surcó las mejillas del castaño.

-He mandado que traigan el desayuno.-el rubio seguía hablando-Como no sabía lo que te gusta, han hecho un poco de todo y...-paró en seco al ver que Antonio le escuchaba pero giraba la cabeza. No le miraba a él.-¡Ah!-el inglés hizo un sonido de entendimiento.-Si quieres que me vista solo dímelo.-dijo bastante divertido.

El español solo reaccionó ante esto con un respingo y ruborizándose aún más. Arthur se puso sus pantalones. No se había imaginado lo mono que podía ser Antonio a veces.

-No te importará que esté sin camisa, ¿verdad?-dijo mientras se terminaba de abrochar.

-No, claro que no.-Antonio le volvió a mirar, el rubor de sus mejillas había desaparecido casi por completo. Buscó con la mano sus pantalones y los encontró debajo de la cama, también se los puso.

Arthur se sentó en una de las sillas y Antonio en otra. En la mesa había dos tazas de exquisitos motivos florales y una tetera con la misma decoración. Una cesta con scones y otra con tostadas recién hechas, a su lado había dos tarros de mermelada, una de melocotón y otra de tomate. También había un cuenco con fruta fresca que parecía realmente deliciosa. A Antonio se le hacía la boca agua y no lo ocultaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin probar bocado? Arthur tomó su taza de té y le dio un pequeño sorbo, invitando a Antonio a que cogiera lo que quisiera. Los ojos del castaño se desviaron a una cosa en particular. Aquel bote le estaba llamando. Cogió una tostada y la mermelada de tomate y empezó a untarla cuidadosamente bajo la atenta mirada del rubio. Cuando terminó le dio un mordisco.

-Snif...

-O-oye Antonio, ¿qué te pasa?-el rubio no comprendía la situación. El español, ¿estaba llorando?

Con un rápido movimiento Antonio puso su mano sobre el hombro de Arthur.

-Arthur, dejarme probar esta mermelada es lo más hermoso que has hecho por mí.-dijo el castaño aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pff...-Arthur no sabía si reír o llorar. ¿De verdad podía existir alguien que le gustara tanto el tomate?-Ya sé que te encanta el tomate pero, ni siquiera has mirado los scones.-dijo apesadumbrado.

-Eh... Bueno. Es que... Tú sabes que la comida inglesa no va conmigo.-intentó fingir una sonrisa para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Maldición... No sé por qué la gente se queja tanto de la comida inglesa.-dio otro sorbo al té.

Antonio pensó que la cara de enfado de Arthur era realmente adorable y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Nada. Es que pensé que justo ahora te veías adorable.-habló sin perder su sonrisa.

El rubio se ruborizó levemente.

-Pero que dices. Yo siempre me veo adorable.-dijo fingiendo un falso enfado.

Ante esto el español solo ensanchó su sonrisa. La verdad es que no se equivocaba. El rostro de Arthur no era como el de los robustos marineros, pero tampoco era afeminado. Era algo así como el de un príncipe. Una fuerte voz los sacó de su conversación.

-¡Tierra a la vista!

Los dos alzaron la cabeza. Arthur se levantó del sitio y se puso la camisa.

-Ven conmigo.-le dijo, y tan rápido como pudo salió del camarote.

Antonio se puso también la camisa y siguió a Arthur a través de los marineros hasta llegar a cubierta. Se estaban acercando a una gran isla. ¿No sería...?

-Antonio, _welcome to England_, mi hogar.-dijo extendiendo los brazos y abarcando el trozo de vista de la isla que el castaño podía ver.-Estoy seguro de que te encantará. Es un lugar maravilloso y bastante tranquilo. Tiene los mejores burdeles y la mejor cerveza del mundo. Seguro que no te puedes resistir a una jarra fría de ale.

Arthur parecía más contento que nunca. Cuando hablaba de su casa lo hacía tan sinceramente que se podía ver al autentico Arthur. Antonio solo escuchaba atentamente. "Si siempre tuviera esa sonrisa, sería incluso mas mono" pensó.

-Además también tenemos la capital más bella del mundo, Londres. Te lo enseñaré todo cuando lleguemos.

Su radiante sonrisa no había desaparecido y Antonio no pudo evitar acercarse a él y darle un ligero beso en los labios. Arthur tardó un poco en reaccionar.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-dijo ruborizado.

-Lo siento pero si no hacía esto ahora iba a explotar.-Antonio sonrió ante la reacción del rubio.-Es que, se te ve tan feliz cuando hablas de tu país que, incluso me pareció raro.

-Con eso quieres decir que tengo todo el día cara de amargado, ¿no?-le reprochó un poco enfadado.-Es normal que esté feliz de haber llegado a Inglaterra. Hacía tres años que no venía.

-¿Tres años? ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo ese tiempo que te ha impedido venir?

Arthur se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡Perseguirte a ti, cabeza hueca!

Los dos rieron un poco.

-Queda te aquí mientras preparo las cosas con mis hombres, ya te avisaré cuando vayamos a desembarcar.-dijo alejándose de él.

Antonio se asomó un poco más por la borda. El mar estaba extrañamente tranquilo, pero lo prefería así a con mucho oleaje. Se quedó allí, disfrutando de la calma y de la vista de Inglaterra. Tenía razón, era muy hermosa.


	8. Capítulo 8-Welcome to England

Parece que me he hecho un lío con los POV porque ya no sé en qué capítulos los he puesto y en cuáles no, pero da igual. Gracias por los reviews y por leer.

* * *

En pocos minutos, el clima se había vuelto más frío de lo que Antonio estaba acostumbrado. Las nubes se habían reunido, tan blancas y tan perfectas en la cima del cielo, esperando a que la temperatura bajara tanto que pudiera nevar. Con que así era un día en Inglaterra. A Antonio no le gustaba para nada, no tenía ni punto de comparación con sus soleadas mañanas que te animaban a empezar el día con una sonrisa. Aunque, en cierto modo, era hermoso a su manera. Los días así se le antojaban melancólicos, recordándole tiempos pasados... Cerró los ojos fuertemente, no debía de pensar en eso ahora. Inspiró y espiró varias veces hasta relajarse. Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Antonio, ya hemos llegado.-dijo Arthur.

El moreno tardó un poco en reaccionar. Se giró y le siguió. El puerto era normal, un tablado de madera y varias redes de pescar. Aún así le resultaba familiar. Quizás ya había estado ahí antes...

-Mis hombres y yo tenemos que solucionar unas cosas, ¿por qué no te diviertes un rato?-cogió su mano y le entregó unas monedas.-Nos vemos en la taberna El buen trago a las nueve.-se dio la vuelta para subir nuevamente al barco.

-Y con lo de divertirme, ¿a qué te refieres?-dijo algo más que divertido.

Arthur giró un poco la cabeza, sin llegar a mirarle del todo.

-Haz lo que te plazca, pero más te vale que a las nueve estés donde te he dicho.-su tono algo amenazante no paso desapercibido para el moreno. Dicho esto se subió al barco.

Antonio dio media vuelta y se dispuso a descubrir los secretos de aquella ciudad. Él sabía que si faltaba a aquella "cita", el rubio lo buscaría sin descanso, de eso no le cabía duda.

Echó a andar sin importarle mucho donde llegara. Había muchos puestos de comida y de artesanía. Las calles estaban frías y el ambiente era gris. Si, toda la ciudad estaba teñida de ese color, incluso las ropas de la gente. "Normal que Arthur apenas sonría, viniendo de este sitio". Pasó por al lado de un burdel y dos muchachas le sonrieron e invitaron a que pasara, pero se negó. ¿Por qué lo hizo? No lo sabía. La respuesta era demasiado confusa. ¿Le gustaban las mujeres o los hombres? Él seguía pensando que era heterosexual. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba con Arthur? Esa era otra de sus preguntas sin respuesta. Porque, en realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba con el rubio. ¿Eran novios?, ¿enemigos?... ¿Amantes? Quizás era eso, ya que mantenían una "relación" a espaldas de los demás. No lo sabía. ¿Y qué harían cuando lo liberara? ¿Harían como si nada de eso hubiera pasado? ¿Lo dejarían todo en el olvido? No. Él no quería eso. Quería estar con Arthur pero... Pero... ¿Qué significaba ese pero? Solo había un motivo para que ellos dos no estuvieran juntos. El orgullo, el miedo, el temor a ser abandonado o a que todo eso fuera una broma de mal gusto... Eso tendría sentido y, de hecho se lo esperaría del rubio. Qué todo lo que hubieran pasado no fuera más que un pasatiempo para el inglés, una manera más de humillarle. Y, entonces, sintió miedo. Miedo de verdad, de que el pirata hubiera conseguido enamorarle solo para rechazarlo cruelmente.

No.

No debía de pensar en eso. Que frágil y vulnerable se sentía ahora, y todo por culpa del cejotas. Más le valiese que eso no fuera verdad, porque si no le cortaría la cabeza con su hacha sin dudar un solo segundo. Su relación era extraña, delicada y hasta irónica. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que podría pasar? Si se odiaban a muerte y estaban dispuestos a matarse, ¿porque se buscaban en la noche?

La mente de Antonio estaba a punto de colapsar. Llegó a un campo y se tiro sobre el cesped, estirándose lo más que podía. Solo quería echarse una siesta tranquilo y dejar de pensar por un instante. Pero su cabeza lo bombardeaba con más y más preguntas. Soltó una maldición dedicada a la persona en la que no podía dejar de pensar y se durmió como pudo.

(Arthur)

Inglaterra. Por fin estaba en su amada tierra, su hogar. Y después le daría un "regalo especial" a Antonio. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. El español le hacía sentir de una manera... "diferente". No sabría como expresarlo. No le había pasado con nadie más, solo con él. Pensaba que la soledad ya era una parte esencial en su vida pero se había acostumbrado tanto a la compañía de Antonio que no sabría que hacer cuando se separaran... Porque algún día se tendrían que separar, ¿no? Él tenía su vida y el castaño tenía la suya, esa era la única verdad. Y aunque muy en el fondo quisiera estar con él por siempre, no podía ser. A lo largo de la vida te encuentras con cosas posibles y cosas imposibles y su relación con Antonio era de las últimas. Con el tiempo, cada uno seguiría su camino y todo volvería a la normalidad. Sabía que esa era la verdad pero, le dolía. Suspiró ante la idea de no volver a estar con él de esa forma porque, cuando todo acabara y sus miradas se volvieran a encontrar, se verían como enemigos de nuevo, a los ojos de los demás y a los suyos propios.

Dejó de lado aquellos pensamientos que le estaban estropeando el día y decidió dedicarse a sus quehaceres de capitán. Lo primero que tenían que hacer era abastecerse y luego ya dejaría que sus marineros se corrieran la juerga que merecían. Algunos visitarían a sus familias y otros simplemente se dejarían embriagar por la mágica noche de Inglaterra. A cualquiera le haría ilusión volver a casa después de tanto tiempo pero, para él era distinto. Cierto que Inglaterra era su país, pero su verdadero hogar era el mar, y no lo dejaría por nada ni por nadie.

_En la taberna..._

Lo encontró sentado en una de las mesas, con una jarra de ale. No hacía nada, solo miraba la cerveza con rostro pensativo. No sabía por que pero, el verlo así le hizo sonreír. Se acercó a él y sin decir nada se sentó en la silla de en frente.

-Llegas cinco minutos tarde, inglés. Luego no te quejes de mi puntualidad.-recalcó Antonio.

-He tenido un pequeño... contratiempo.-se defendió.

Pasaron unos segundos. En realidad no sabía muy bien lo que estaban haciendo allí, quizá solo era una excusa para verle.

-¿Qué te parece este sitio?

El moreno no contestó enseguida.

-Parece agradable. Al menos los vasos están limpios. Bueno, todo lo limpios que pueden estar los vasos de una taberna.

Arthur frunció el ceño. Como suponía, él no lo recordaba.

-Entonces, ¿lo has olvidado?-preguntó algo más serio.

El moreno levantó la vista de la mesa y la posó directamente en sus ojos.

-¿Olvidar, qué?-preguntó algo confuso.

Arthur se levantó repentinamente.

-Vamos.-dijo el rubio que le cogió del brazo y le arrastró escaleras arriba, dejando atrás la cerveza.

_Ya en la habitación..._

No sabía cuando pero, en cuanto dejaron de ver gente empezaron a besarse casi frenéticamente. Entraron al cuarto sin separarse, y cerraron la puerta. Se separaron un momento, jadeantes, y se miraron a los ojos. Sin decir nada, empujó a Antonio a la cama y se tumbó encima de él. Volvió a juntar sus labios con los del otro, jugando con su lengua. Sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de tela y ató las muñecas de Antonio a la cama que, sumiso, se dejó hacer.

-No sabía que este tipo de cosas te iban.-le dijo el moreno.

-Si tu supieras...-respondió con cierto aire de misterio.

Apretó un poco el nudo, quizá más fuerte de lo normal pero quería asegurarse de que no se pudiera mover. Se incorporó un momento, pensando que podría hacer ahora. Antonio le miró algo impaciente. Cogió la sábana y cortó otro trozo con el que lo amordazó. Nunca había visto en esa situación al español, sería interesante. Lo miró detenidamente. Parecía una bestia atada, sumisa, y eso solo le hacía ver más provocador. Deslizó casi sin tocarle la camisa y los pantalones. Posó una mano en su rostro y fue bajando hasta el torso, muy lento. Pudo percibir un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del moreno. Se acercó a su cuello y empezó a besarlo. Ni siquiera él sabía por que estaba siendo tan dulce.

(Antonio)

Soltó un suspiro ahogado por la tela cuando empezó a tocarle. ¿Era su impresión o Arthur estaba especialmente cariñoso con él? Vale, le tenía atado y amordazado pero esas caricias y besos eran más suaves de lo normal. No le molestaba pero... no sabía como sentirse. Nunca lo habían tratado con tanto... cariño.

El inglés paró y se quitó la camisa junto a los pantalones. Antonio desvió la mirada, algo avergonzado. Aún no se acostumbraba a verlo desnudo.

El rubio cogió sus piernas y las puso en sus hombros. Las embestidas comenzaron y los gemidos de Antonio eran tapados por la venda de su boca. Lo Antonio no imaginaba era que esa sería su última noche con el inglés.

* * *

¿Soy yo o este lemon es extremadamente corto? Además Antonio se ha olvidado de la taberna en la que se conocieron, el muy cabrón. Ah, se acerca el invierno... Digo el final. El fic es de 10 caps que subire prontito. Que seáis felices y shipeéis mucho spuk.


	9. Capítulo 9-Say goodbay 1

Penúltimo cap y la tensión aumenta. Subiré el 10 pronto, y aviso de que el final puede decepcionar...

* * *

-¡Che palle!-una voz de niño resonaba en toda la casa.-¡Maldición, despierta! ¡De-sa-yu-no!-dicha la última sílaba, el pequeño empezó a saltar sobre Antonio.

-¡Romano! ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mis...?-Se calló al ver que no estaba ni en su cama ni con Romano. Es más, estaba solo. Arthur se habría ido antes, ¿pero a dónde? Se incorporó hasta sentarse. ¿Por qué se habría ido sin él? Era su prisionero. No se podía ir sin él... Empezó a preocuparse un poco. No había rastro del inglés en toda la habitación. Se levantó en busca de la pistola de Arthur, no iría lejos sin ella. Abrió el cajón del escritorio. No estaba allí. Su preocupación fue a más cuando vio una carta dirigida a él sobre la mesa.

"Tú ganas Antonio, España es libre."

_Arthur Kirkland_

La carta se le cayó de las manos. No podía haberse ido. ¿Qué él ganaba? ¡Lo único que quería era estar a su lado! Como de costumbre, siempre se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos demasiado tarde. Si la otra noche le hubiera dicho que le quería, quizás las cosas hubieran cambiado. Se apoyó en la pared, cabizbajo. ¿Qué hacía ahora? Estaba muy confundido. Lo más sensato era volver a España pero, eso significaba renunciar a lo que tenía con Arthur.

Cogió su ropa y sus pertenencias. Lo primero que debía hacer era salir de Inglaterra.

(Francis)

Hacía una mañana preciosa, pero aun así prefería a su hermosa Francia. Habían atracado en el puerto para abastecerse y más vale que tuvieran cuidado con que no descubrieran que eran franceses. Pero por lo que de verdad estaba rezando era para no encontrarse con cierto inglés, no tenía ganas de pelear aquel día y de escuchar chistes malos sobre franceses. Dirigió una mirada a la gente del puerto pero enseguida de horrorizó. "Eso" era un crimen contra la moda. Distinguió entre la muchedumbre a un moreno de ojos verdes con expresión preocupada.

-¡Antoine!-gritó el rubio desde el barco. El español giró la cabeza y se le iluminó el rostro.

Bajó a toda prisa la escalerilla del barco y se fundió en un efusivo abrazo con él. Se separaron un poco, con expresión de alegría.

-¡Francis!¿Qué haces en Inglaterra?-preguntó el moreno aun entusiasmado.

-Nada importante, solo vengo a reponer. La verdadera pregunta es, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Bueno, es una larga historia...

-Pasa al barco y cuéntamela.

_Ya en el camarote de Francis..._

(Antonio)

El francés se sirvió una copa de vino y le ofreció otra a Antonio que la rechazó amablemente. Quería estar totalmente sobrio para lo que iba a hacer. Observó como el rubio se sentó en frente suya y lo miraba expectante. Se dispuso a contarle todo lo ocurrido con el inglés mientras Francis no ocultaba su cara de asombro. Cuando terminó diciendo que había despertado solo y que tenía que encontrar a Arthur se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-Mm... y bien, ¿cuál es el plan?-dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Antonio sonrió al ver que su amigo no le estaba juzgando por aquello.

-Bueno, no dispongo de un barco, pero podríamos ir en el tuyo a buscarle. No debe de andar muy lejos...

El francés asintió. No podía dejar que una historia de amor como la suya se desmoronara.

-En cuanto vengan mis camaradas, partiremos.

(Arthur)

Aspiró el suave aroma de las rosas. Antes de salir del puerto había pedido que fuesen a por un ramo de ellas y las dejaran en su camarote. Si Antonio fuera una flor, sería esa. Había perdido. Precisamente, cuando despertó al lado del moreno y su corazón empezó a golpearle fuertemente en el pecho, fue el momento decisivo. Sí, se había enamorado de él. Ya no era solo sexo, puede que al principio si lo fuera, pero ya no. Había comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos más intensos que el cariño hacía Antonio, sentimientos de amor. Y aunque no quería reconocerlo, esa era la verdad.

-¡Maldita sea!-se había pinchado con una de las espinas y había empezado a sangrar. Se llevó la herida a los labios y lamió la sangre que emanaba. No pudo evitar repasar su boca con el dedo, hacía pocas horas los labios del moreno y los suyos se juntaban apasionadamente y ahora aquel calor que sentía cuando eso sucedía se había ido por completo. Con él todo era diferente, todo. Negó con la cabeza agitando sus mechones rubios, como si de esa forma el rostro sonriente del moreno se fuera a borrar de su mente.

Se sentó en la silla de su camarote y extendió un mapa sobre la mesa. Aún tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, muchos tesoros que descubrir, mucho oro que gastar. Esa era su vida, y no la cambiaría ni por nada ni por nadie.


	10. Capítulo 10-Say goodbye 2

Pues aquí esta el final de esta historia, el cuál me he releído y la verdad, no me quedó tan mal. Solo tengo que decir una cosa más, estoy escribiendo un fic spuk (sí, otro de esta pareja) y voy por el cap 6, pero no sé si subir al menos el prólogo para saber si la historia gusta o no... En fin, no entretengo más. Gracias por los reviews y las lecturas y ojalá nos leamos otra vez :)

* * *

Los hombres de Francis habían vuelto casi enseguida y sin perder un momento empezaron a navegar en busca del rubio. Uno de los marineros les había dicho que había visto el barco del inglés dirigiéndose a una isla cercana a la de allí.

Mientras, el castaño estaba tumbado en la cubierta, mirando al cielo desesperadamente, como si allí fuera a encontrar algo interesante. Estaba nervioso, solo podía pensar en él y era verdaderamente frustrante. La idea de separarse de él le agobiaba y le hacía suspirar al mismo tiempo. Era curioso como en tan pocos días todo el odio que sentía hacia Arthur se había ido convirtiendo en un amor tan intenso como pocos recordaba haber sentido. No era el amor fraternal que sentía por su hermano, ni el cariño por Lovino, era amor del de verdad, por el que se muere y se cometen locuras, como la gente dice. Levantó el brazo al cielo, intentando atrapar la imagen del Sol que siempre le levantaba el animo, aunque ahora le estaba fallando. Se levantó y se apoyó en el borde del barco, observando el amplio mar que se extendía ante ellos, cuando divisó un barco muy familiar para él. La inconfundible bandera británica ondeaba en el viento al lado de una pequeña isla. Casi sin darles tiempo a llegar, empezaron a bombardear el barco francés que correspondía de la misma forma. Los ingleses tendieron una tabla para llegar a cubierta y empezaron a luchar con espadas. Antonio intentó esquivar a los que podía, fijándose en si alguno de ellos era su rubio pero no había suerte. Pasó la tabla que llevaba al barco inglés y entonces sí, lo encontró, atravesando de arriba a bajo el torso de un hombre que cayó desplomado al suelo. En el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, pareció que se paraba el mundo. Se miraron unos instantes, absortos en sus verdes miradas, como si no se estuviera librando una batalla al rededor suya. Su cuerpo se paralizó, no sabía que hacer. Entonces Arthur se abalanzó sobre él ante la sorpresa del moreno que de milagro reaccionó enseguida interponiendo su sable entre ellos dos. Separaron sus espadas y las volvieron a juntar, chocando su filo haciendo que chirriaran. Una nueva estocada del rubio rozó la camisa del castaño que con gran habilidad la esquivó, pero ya se estaba hartando de aquellos juegos. Agarró con más fuerza la empuñadura y sin dar tregua, empezó a asestar golpes con la mayor fuerza que su brazo le permitía. El inglés intentaba pararlos de mala forma, ahora él era el que iba perdiendo. Le acorraló cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de que no podía retroceder más, ahora sabía lo que era estar entre la espada y la pared. O más bien, entre la espada y la puerta de su camarote. Antonio subió la punta de su sable desde el torso del rubio hasta su garganta, presionando un poco. Observó entonces el rostro de este, que no mostraba ni un ápice de estar asustado pero tampoco de calma. Sabía que no lo haría, y tampoco quería hacerlo. De un rápido movimiento bajó la espada y, casi llevándose el cuerpo del inglés por delante, abrió la puerta de su camarote volviéndola a cerrar después. Se oían sus respiraciones, agitadas por la pequeña lucha de antes.

El moreno percibió un olor familiar y se dio cuenta de donde procedía. Un jarrón de rosas decoraba la mesa. Decidió pasar el detalle por alto y posó su verde mirada sobre la de Arthur.

-¿Por qué?-el moreno solo articuló las dos palabras que cruzaban su mente, esperando una respuesta que le despejara de aquella espesa confusión.

-¿A qué te refieres?-el rubio había desviado la mirada hacia el suelo, ni siquiera podía mirarle y eso solo hacía que Antonio sintiera ganas de golpearle. Su voz sonó apagada, como si aquel asunto no tuviera importancia.

-Lo sabes de sobra. Puede que para ti todo esto halla sido un juego y de hecho lo creo así, pero aun tengo una mínima esperanza de que tienes corazón.-paró un momento y cogió aire.-Me encierras, te acuestas conmigo un par de veces y luego te vas, como si nada. Me miras con esos ojos, me hablas de esa forma y haces que me enamore de ti, pero luego te largas dejando solo una nota.-observó como el rubio le miraba ahora algo sorprendido, quizás no se esperaba esa especie de declaración. Quedaron mirándose y nuevamente el silencio reinó en el ambiente. El rubio bajó de nuevo la cabeza y con palabras frías le contestó.

-Lo siento si te lo has tomado como algo serio pero, la única razón de que empezara esto era para jugar contigo, nada más. No me quiero hacer responsable de nada de lo que sientas por mi.-su lengua fluía con rapidez cortando con cada palabra el alma de Antonio que no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

-Arthur, ya no sé si es porque no lo quiero creer o porque es verdad pero, ¿te atreverías a decirme que no sientes nada por mi?-las palabras del moreno sonaron sinceras. El corazón parecía saltarle del pecho.

-Yo...-el rubio no giró la cabeza, no sabía si era porque no quería o porque no podía. Se quedó callado y de repente sintió una fuerte presión en sus labios. El moreno le había cogido del rostro y le había besado de forma suave pero apasionada, intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía por él.

-Te quiero...-su voz estaba algo quebrada. Susurró esas dulces palabras mientras le miraba a los ojos del rubio, que estaban algo empañados.

Arthur se dejó llevar. Por una vez en su vida no le importaba nada más. Si en ese momento explotaba el barco le daba igual, moriría feliz, más feliz de lo que fue nunca. Correspondió al beso, aferrándose a la camisa del moreno. Antonio dirijo su cuerpo hasta la cama, tumbándolo suavemente. Se puso encima suya. Sus alientos chocaban y sus bocas no se despegaban la una de la otra. Las manos de Antonio acariciaban su cuerpo por encima de la ropa, si tan solo pudieran estar siempre así.

* * *

-Mi señor, ¿qué deberíamos hacer con el barco inglés?-preguntaba un marinero francés a Francis.

Éste se quedó mirando el navío anglosajón con ojos soñadores y una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Miró de reojo al tripulante que le acababa de preguntar.

-Por ahora nada. Démosles tiempo para que se aclaren.-dijo lo último para sí mismo. Solo quería que el poder del amor acabara triunfando y aquellos dos se quedaran juntos.

* * *

Acarició su espalda de forma suave. Acababan de hacer el amor. Estrechó aún más el abrazo, apretando el cuerpo de Arthur contra su pecho. Besó sus cabellos rubios. La respiración de Inglaterra chocaba con su cuello, tenía la cabeza apoyada en el cuello de Antonio. Era hora de hablar. De ellos dos, del futuro. El moreno no tenía ni idea de por donde empezar.

-Arthur...

El rubio se separó un poco y le miró a los ojos sabiendo lo que vendría ahora.

-Ya sabes que no podemos estar siempre así, no sería sano para ninguno de los dos. Tú, sabes lo que siento y lo que quiero pero, yo también quiero oír tu opinión sobre esto.

El inglés se lo pensó bastante rato. ¿Qué era lo que él quería? Quería a Antonio, sí. Pero también quería a su vida actual, y el embarcarse en una relación podría peligrar la rutina que había tenido hasta ahora.

-Yo,-bajó un poco la mirada y se mordió el labio. Unos segundos después volvió a subirla.-te quiero.-hizo una pausa al notar que sus mejillas se ruborizaban y las del español un poco también.-Pero, no quiero renunciar a mi vida, y mucho menos dejar de ser lo que soy, un pirata.-quería dejar las cosas claras, no iba a cambiar ni por nada ni por nadie.

-Entonces... Nos veremos cuando podamos. Siempre que nos encontremos, en mar o en tierra, fingiré que te odio cuando en realidad... Te amo.-sintió como las mejillas le ardían.-¿Qué te parece?

Arthur sonrió.

-Bueno, es la única forma. Además, quiero que esto funcione.-puso su mano sobre la mejilla del moreno y le dio un lento beso.

De verdad que quería que funcionara.

Habían dejado a Inglaterra en el puerto más cercano de su país. Pasarían algunos días hasta que lograse reunir nueva tripulación para su barco. Se habían despedido prometiendo que volverían a verse y que intentarían mantener su relación a flote. Mientras, el francés disfrutaba de toda esa historia de amor prohibido entre un pirata inglés y el capitán de la Armada española.

-Dime Francis, ¿le ves futuro a lo nuestro?-preguntó Antonio con una sonrisa a su buen amigo mientras esta vez sí, le acompañaba a beber.

-Mon cher Antoine, mientras haya amor y os queráis el uno al otro, estoy seguro, no habrá ningún problema.


End file.
